Black Soul
by Ive-chan
Summary: Desde niña sufrió una desgracia, estuvo sola por mucho tiempo, pero las cosas cambian cuando se muda de nuevo en busca de lo que le arrebataron, conociendo nuevas personas que trataran de ser sus amigos para ayudarla, pero ella no quiere involucrarlos, no le gustaría que se repita lo mismo.
1. Capitulo 1

Capítulo 1: Prologo-Toda aquella calidez, ¿hacia dónde se ha marchado?

* * *

Soledad, que es la soledad, es algo que nosotros experimentamos pero sin darnos cuenta ya que la soledad se siente cuando ya no tenemos a esas personas especiales y no tenemos alguien que nos dé el apoyo que necesitamos, que nos ayude en nuestros problemas.

Hay diferente tipos de soledad que el alma puede sufrir; la soledad de estar en casa sin nadie que nos acompañe, la soledad de enfrentar tu primer día de escuela sin que nadie te de ánimos, la soledad de que nadie te aconseje, la soledad de enfrentar tu problemas sin ayuda de nadie solo tú y un sin fin de soledad.

Muy pocas personas comprender lo que es la soledad en si solo saben su significado, porque siempre han tenido ese personas cerca de ellos, esa persona que los apoyo en los momentos difíciles, que les dios los consejos que necesitaba.

Pero con migo siempre fue muy distinto yo desde los 7 años he estado sola, recuerdo cuando me sentía la persona más feliz del mundo. Cuando yo tenía a mi familia con migo, eras muy feliz a pesar que tenía uno que otro problemas pero eso era norma entre las familias, aun si lo sabias sobre llevar pero quién diría que eso cambiaria, que ya no volvería a sonreír de nuevo desde ese día.

Desde ese trágico día en que perdí a mis seres más queridos, no he vuelto a sonreír o divertirme como antes porque ellos eran mi mundo, eran lo que más quería en este mundo, solo tengo un motivo para seguir viviendo y es por el cual me esfuerzo mucho para conseguirlo.

Mi nombre es maka albarn, tengo 15 años, no soy muy alta, mi color de pelo es rubio cenizo, no muy largo de bajo de los hombres, tengo los ojos de color verde oliva. Muy pronto entrare al shibusen, queda en Death city.

Aunque de niña ya había estudiado pero por problemas me tuve que ir a estudiar al extranjero, pero regrese porque simplemente fue por lo mismo por problemas, que prefiero no contar.

Estudiare el primer semestres preparatoria, ya está todo arreglado para entrar ahí aunque no sé por qué pero tengo un presentimiento que no me gusta para nada porque no sé si es bueno o malo, lo único que espero que no sea malo.

Mis clases inician el próximo mes tiempo suficiente para arreglar todo lo que necesito para empezar de nuevo como siempre, pero esta vez evitare que pase lo mismo, ya no quiero que se repita de nuevo todo ya no lo podría soportar de nuevo.

Todo por mi culpa, por no aguantar la soledad de mi alma, que pide agritos ayuda que ya no soporta este dolor, pero ya no quiero que la gente sufra de nuevo por mi culpa, tengo que ser fuerte si quiero lograr mi objetivo.

Que día a día veo que está muy lejos de cumplirse cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que tuve a mi lado la única persona que me da el motivo para seguir viviendo, creo que son 8 años sin tenerte aquí a mi lado dándome tu apoyo como siempre, ojala de nuevo pudiéramos estar como antes de que esto pasara.

Pero esta vez tengo que estar sola sin importar como sea lo tengo que hacer, si quiero realizar mi objetivo, seré más fuerte no dejare que nadie se me acerque, para eso tengo que ver todo con anticipación y estar preparada de todo, espero que funcione mi plan y que esto termine muy pronto…

* * *

Es mi primera historia y estoy que me muero de los nervios O/O así que si tengo cualquier erro o alguna crítica que quieran hacerme será muy bien recibida

Sé que es algo corto el prólogo pero espero que les guste y le entienda, es algo me dio confuso pero al paso de la historia le van ir entendiendo, de la persona que habla maka es muy importante para ella pero no en forma romántica solo aclarare eso ewe

Esta historia se la dedico a mi mejor amigo Wanda *w* el me apoyo con algunas cosas de la historia nwn


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capítulo 2: El inicio de un nuevo comienzo**

* * *

Era un lunes particular, ya que ha tan solo un mes de haber iniciado las clases, se podía escuchar el cotilleo de los alumnos acerca del nuevo alumno que ingresaría.

Ya que no es muy normal recibir nuevos alumnos iniciando el ciclo escolar, al ser una de las escuelas más prestigiadas y que pocos son los que logran entrar ahí, por ende estaba en boca de todo alumnado, se podía escuchar rumores de todo tipo de cómo pudo lograr que lo aceptaran.

Pero el que más se escuchaba era que soborno al director para que lo aceptara a pesar de que el ciclo escolar haya iniciado hace un mes.

Pero lo que más les daba curiosidad era que casi no se sabía mucho acerca del nuevo alumno, solo lo único que sabía era que hoy iniciaba, pero también no sabían en qué grado o grupo estaría.

* * *

-Buenos días señorita en que le puedo ayudar- pregunto a una mujer de cabello negro, que traía unos lentes, que era la secretaria del director.

-Buenos días, me gustaría hablar con el director por favor- respondió Maka, aunque ella quería hablar lo más rápido posible con el director para solucionar su problema.

-¿cuál es su nombre?-pregunto mientras cogía el teléfono para comunicarse con el director.

-Me llamo Maka albarn, soy la nueva estudiante-Respondió fríamente.

-espere un momento por favor… Buenos días Shinigami-sama, ya llego la nueva alumna-le comunico una vez que contesto.

-está bien, ahorita le digo que pase-dejo el teléfono en su lugar y dirigió su vista a la muchacha que estaba esperando por su autorización para pasar.

-puede pasar lo está esperando-la rubia solo se inclinó.-gracias y con su permiso-se dirigió al despacho del director.

* * *

-buenos días señor director death-saludo Maka al director cuando entro, era un hombre alto con un traje negro, al igual que su cabello pero con tres líneas completas, y de ojos dorados muy hermoso.

-maka-chan buenos días pero no me digas así que eso me hace sentir viejo… siéntate-dijo con una voz cantarina, la chica obedeció a la orden que le dio sentándose enfrente de él.

-Dime mejor shinigami-sama- le pido con una sonrisa amable

-como usted quiera shinigami-sama-aun que le incomodaba hablarle así pero no se ponía negar a ese pequeño favor que le pedía porque si su ayuda no podría cumplir su objetivo.

-Me alegro que este de vuelta maka-chan… me acuerdo cuando todavía eras una pequeña niña-el director está muy feliz de tener a su ex-alumna ya que su padre era un amigo muy cercano al director.

-shinigami-sama preferiría no hablar sobre eso, usted sabe a lo que vengo a tratar ya le había comunicado antes de llegar aquí- respondió de una manera muy cortante, por que odiaba recordar lo que era su pasado, quería terminar con ese asunto lo más rápido que pudiera.

-Bueno yo sé a lo que bienes pero aún no han llego no te importaría espera un ratito más, en lo que llegan-dijo un poco nervioso por el comportamiento de la joven, ya no era la pequeña niña alegre que antes solía ser, después de lo que le paso.

Toc…Toc…

-adelante-cuando dijo eso la puerta se abrió mostrando tres personas, dos hombre y una mujer.

-bueno ya que estamos todos reunidos empecemos-expreso con alegría shinigami-sama.

-¿Para qué nos mandó llamar shinigami-sama?-pregunto una voz muy cortante al director.

-profesor stein los mande a llamar para tratar un asunto muy importante.-los tres se preguntaron que era ese asunto tan importante hasta que vieron una alumna sentada.

-¿Y qué tiene que hacer una alumna en esos asuntos tan importantes? Shinigami-sama-pregunto el profesor stein de nuevo con el mismo tono, él nunca fue de las personas que respetaba a los demás.

-ella es Maka albarn, la nueva alumna.-la presentó cuando los maestros la vieron, aun que para ellos era muy raro ya que normalmente si llega un alumno nuevo, primero iba con control escolar, luego que se le explica las cosas que tiene que saber, buscaba el salón que le asignaron y se ahí se hace la presentación, por eso era extraño por que no se hace en la dirección le presentación.

-nos mandó llamar solo para presentar nos la alumna nueva-Era oficial el profesor stein estaba muy enojado porque lo manda a llamar solo para perder su tiempo en cosas insignificantes.

-Bueno el asunto tratar de ella específicamente… por eso los mande a llamar pero dejen y los presento para que se conozcan-les dijo shinigami-sama sin tomar en cuenta el humor del profesor stein.

-Maka-chan él es el profesor Stein, con el tendrás las materias de Química, Física, y matemáticas.-ella solo inclino su cabeza en forma de respeto.

-él es el profesor Sid, con el solo tendrás educación física.-maka solo repitió la misma acción que hizo para el profesor stein

-y final mente, Ella es la profesora Marie, ella te impartirá las materias de Literatura e historia.-cuando iba hacer la misma acción anterior la profesora mari le hablo.

-Mucho gusto señorita albarn.-hablo con ternura, y cuando se disponía abrazarla, la muchacha solo extendió su mano para evitar que cumpliera su intención de abrezarla.-igualmente mucho gusto profesora mari.-

-shinigami-sama no quiero ser sonar grosero pero me gustaría tratar el asunto lo más antes posible y como se habrá dado cuenta ya casi inician las clases-como siempre el profesor stein, nunca se le caracterizo por la paciencia que tenía.

-claro…claro… verán les hable por que como ustedes serán los que le van a dar clase a maka-chan y quería pedirles unos favores-explico shinigami-sama con su tono de voz alegre y despreocupado.

-este… shinigami-sama sería tan amable de explicar cuál les son esos favores que nos quieres pedir.-hablo amablemente y nerviosa la profesora mari al sentir el aura negra por parte del profesor stein, por que el profesor era muy puntual con sus clases y ya llevaban como cinco minutos de retraso.

-bueno como verán maka-chan tiene unos problemas respecto a la escuela al ser única heredera que queda de las compañías albarn, por ende todo el imperio albarn está a cargo de ella pero no lo maneja a su totalidad por que aún es menor de edad.-Explico en lo brevedad la situación de la señorita albarn a los profesores.

-¿y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros shinigami-sama?-pregunto el profesor Sid quien se había mantenido callado desde que ingresaron.

-a eso iba profesor Sid…-pero antes de seguir hablando, para explicarle el asunto lo interrumpió la alumna nueva.

-Mejor será que yo lo diga porque yo soy la que está pidiendo ese favor.-dijo en un tono firme y muy serio, mientras se poni enfrente de todos, shinigami-sama solo inclino en forma de que prosiguiera.

-como verán lo que dijo shinigami-sama es cierto yo soy la que está a cargo de las empresas albarn…-pero el profesor stein la interrumpió porque ya estaba harto de que le dieran muchas vueltas al asunto, él ya quería terminar con todo eso.

-eso que nos interesa di el asunto que se supone que quieres tratar y punto.-Maka le dio una mirada muy fría y trataba por contenerse por no responderle de una manera muy fea no por decir grosera, ella odiaba que la interrumpieran.

-Me deja terminar, yo igual quiero terminar con esto lo más rápido posible.-A coto de manera muy seca, dando entender su enojo hacia el profesor.

-Maka-chan…-le dijo de una manera muy tuene shinigami-sama, tratando de que se le bajara el enojo.-Profesor por favor podría dejar que termine maka-chan.

-bueno como decía yo soy la que administro esa empresa por lo que ni tengo tiempo para haciendo tareas en trabajos en equipo, ni si quiera aquí en la escuela todo tarea o actividad que pidan lo hare sola.-Dejo de hablar cuando vio que la profesora Marie pedía permiso para hablar, ella solo lo movió la cabeza cediéndole la palabra.

-entonces el favor que tú quieres es estar sola para toda clase de actividad señorita albarn.-afirmo la Profesora con una expresión que Maka no supo identificar muy bien, si era de tristeza o de compasión.

-Está en lo correcto Profesora Marie… también habrá algunas veces que falte puede ser un día o hasta un semana entera por los mismo motivos.-Espero para ver que decían, el primero en hablar fue shinigami-sama con su inusual alegría.

-Ese es el asunto del que quería tratar con ustedes… Maka-chan le gusta hacer todo sola y como hay veces que la necesitan en la empresa tiene que faltar y para que no pierda la clase del día le pueden enviarle la tarea con un compañero de maka-chan de que se la entregue ¿aceptan?-los profesores no sabían si aceptar o no porque eso era darle mucha preferencia a la nueva alumna, maka al ver el dilema de los profesores acoto rápidamente.

-Claro que si me hacen ese favor serán recompensados en lo que ustedes me pidan, siempre y cuando este a mi alcance claro esta.-al escuchar los profesores lo que dijo la señorita albarn lo empezaron a meditar un poco más de sí aceptar o no pero como saldrían beneficiados si lo hacían, la oferta les pareció muy tentadora.

-Aceptamos su propuesta señorita albarn.-respondió el profesor stein por todos los presentes, Maka está muy feliz que aceptaran ya era un problema menos solo le faltaba uno más pero eso ya era cosa suya.

-bueno eso es todo ya pueden regresar a sus salones excepto el profesor stein quisieras hablar de algo con ustedes.-solo se retiraron los dos profesores y que do el profesor stein y el director junto a la alumna nueva.

-De que quiere hablar con migo señorita albarn y que sea rápido que ya llevo quince minutos de retraso para mi clase-Maka ni se inmuto del tono amenazante que utilizo.

-Como vera yo a mí no me gusta hablar mucho así que le pido que usted sea el que me presente delante de la clase ya que tengo el primer y segundo módulo con usted, claro que saldrá beneficiado si lo hace.-le dijo sin rodeo alguno lo que quería hiciera, y dándole entender que tendría una gratificación por el favor especial que le pedía.

-Está bien como usted quiera aunque no sé por qué no quiere hacerlo ustedes misma si no nada complicado.-le fastidiaba que le pidieran cosas sin sentido, estaba claro que no entendía a la alumna nueva que sacaba con todo eso particularmente cuando uno se cambia de escuela quiere ser el centro de atención pero ella todo lo contrario.

-Entre menos me relacione con mis compañeros para mi es mejor, solo limite decir de donde provengo y mi nombre eso será todo lo que tenga que saber.-No sé por qué pero el profesor solo pensaba que esa niña ocultaba muchas cosas y que esta escuela se pondría muy interesante con la llegada de ella.

-Bueno andando señorita albarn no hagamos esperar más a sus compañeros.-

-Está bien profesor, Shinigami-sama gracias por todo.-se inclinó delante del director en forma de agradecimiento, el solo sonrió en forma de contestación, después de eso salieron de la oficina dejando el director solo.

El director se quedó mirando la puerta por donde salió la hija de su mejor amigo, y solo atino a sonreír de una forma melancólica recordando viejos tiempos de cuando conoció a la pequeña maka, era una niña muy alegre y carismática, que le gustaba hacer muchos amigos, un niña que no le gustaba estar sola, al contrario le gustaba mucho estar rodeada de mucha gente, esa niña amable que veía por los demás personas.

Pero después de lo que paso, no supo nada de ella, hasta hoy que la vio de nuevo pero a la Maka que conoció era todo lo contrario a lo que algún día fue de niña que él conoció ya no quedaba ningún rastro de esa dulce niña que antes era, solo pudo decir de una manera muy triste.

-que fue lo que te paso para que cambiaras tanto maka-chan, ojala alguien te pueda ayudar a devolverte esa sonrisa que solías tener de niña.-

* * *

**Notas especiales:**

**Modulo:** así se le dice aquí en mi escuela por cada clase que toca generalmente solo son de 50 minutos cada clase

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno perdón por demorar en actualizar pero tuve mucho inconvenientes que casi no tenía tiempo para escribir pero es mejor tarde que nunca.

Si tengo algún error o crítica me lo pueden decir, también quiero aprovechar para agradecer a las siguientes personas que se tomaron un poco de su tiempo y me dieron sus ánimos y algunos consejos de cómo puedo mejorar más:

**Bell Star, tsuki.1416, DI di 0-18 y Noemi-senpai yuppiiii**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capítulo 3: La nueva alumna**

* * *

Esto era poco usual, que el profesor tardase en alguna clase o que falte porque shibusen es una reconocida escuela y como tal los maestro siempre era puntuales muy rara vez que pasara eso.

Pero lo que era más inusual, es que el profesor stein tarde o en el mejor de los casos para los alumnos que falte a clases, porque siempre en las mayorías de las clases del profesor, diseccionaban algún pobre animal que al profesor se le ocurriese.

Lo peor era para los que tenía la primera clase con él, ya que al final del cada clase de él terminaban en el baño vomitando o en la enfermería, muy pocos sobrevivían pero el Grupo A de primer semestre estaban celebrando de que no llegara el profesor, como ellos siempre tenía casi todo la semana con él la primera clase era la de química la materia preferida del profesor.

-Chicos como que se está tardando mucho el profesor.-Dijo Tsubaki a sus amigos con tono de preocupación de la tardanza de su profesor.

-Déjalo que tarde para mi mejor que ni venga.-hablo soul feliz que no viniera su profesor, mientras ponía sus manos arriba de su cabeza y se inclinaba para tras, así poniendo los pies en el pupitre.

-tiene razón Soul es mejor ni que venga ya que si no te acuerdas Tsubaki hoy tenemos tres módulos dos de química y un de física.-le recordó Black star a Tsubaki que era mejor que faltara así se librarían de tener esa dos clases, ya que soul y especialmente Black Star no se les daba esas materias por eso es que estaban muy contentos.

-Todas maneras no canten victoria porque si no hubiera venido el profesor stein ya hubiera venido la de control escolar para avisarnos, así que lo más probable es que solo se retrasó.- y como siempre Kid les quito su ilusión de no tener clases.

-Joder tu si sabes cómo desanimar a las personas kid… yo que daba por hecho que no vendría.-

-pero kid… ¿tú no sabes algo al respecto?-Pregunto Tsubaki amablemente, como kid era hijo del director él siempre se enteraba primera antes que los demás.

-No sé nada Tsuba….-pero antes de que terminara de hablar, lo interrumpió una voz de mujer que venía un poco agita de la emoción que se le notaba en la cara.

-Chicos Ya escucharon sobre la nueva alumna.-Liz solo entro al salón y corrió con sus amigos como siempre venía con el chisme más fresco, por eso era considerada la reina de los chismes de todo shibusen, porque siempre era una de las primera de enterarse de todo lo interesante como ella solía decir.

-Bueno días Liz por lo menos saluda.-contesto Soul fastidiado porque ya iba empezar de nuevo con sobre la nueva alumna desde que entro a la escuela todos comentaban sobre eso y ya lo tenían harto, como si fuera la gran cosa.

-Es que nee-chan está muy feliz porque ya sabe en qué salón va estar la nueva.- dijo riendo Patty del motivo, que Liz este muy feliz.

-valla Liz ni yo sé en qué salón va estar y eso que mi padre es el director.-aunque no estuviese interesado en la alumna nueva lo que le asombro es como Liz con sigue ese tipo de información, ya ni él podía con seguir ese tipo de información.

-tengo mis contactos… eso es todo lo que te puedo decir… pero en fin a lo que iba, ella va estar en nuestro salón aunque eso no es todo.-trato de darle emoción a lo que estaba contando.

-Que más sabes Liz-chan-Tsubaki como siempre le pregunto amablemente, ya que ella si quería conocer la nueva alumna.

-Pos veras que supe que está en la dirección en una junta con algunos profes pero no se sabe para qué.-Dijo desanimada ya que la información no estaba completa y ella quería saber más de lo que pasaba pero esa era todo lo que puedo conseguir.

-creo que ese es el motivo de por qué el profesor stein no haya llegado aún.-reflexiono Kid sobre el tema que estaban hablando anteriormente del atraso del profesor, ya que era muy rara vez que pasara eso.

-Bueno ya podrían dejar de hablar de esa dicho alumna desde que llegue a la escuela todo el mundo habla de eso…que no tiene otra cosa mejor que hablar.-Realmente Soul estaba hastiado con eso que ya no lo aguanto más y exploto moderando su tono de voz para no llamar mucho la atención, era bien conocido por sus amigos que él no tenía mucha paciencia.

-Que aburrido eres Soul…bien sabes que esta escuela es muy aburrida casi no hay nada nuevo de que hablar y con eso de la llegada de una alumna es lo que más interesante que hay.-le dijo mientras se sentaba en su lugar que era en frente de Soul.

-Eso lo sé Liz pero no crees que ya fastidian solo porque entro un mes después de que iniciaron las clases…- Pero no siguió hablando ya que se escuchó que abrían la puerta del salón dando paso al profesor que se veía a primera vista que no estaba muy contento que digamos, todos al ver se sentaron en sus lugares como rayo sin recibir ninguna orden por parte de él.

-Haber engendros… perdón digo alumnos como ya habrán escuchado hoy ingresa la nueva alumna… ella estará en este grupo así que pasa.-hablo un poco fuerte para que la persona que estaba a fuera del salón escuchara su orden.

Así que le hizo caso paso al salón bajo a la intensa mirada de todos observándola y analizando, ella no le tomo importancia a eso y camino con elegancia, con una mira muy fría hasta quedar a lado del profesor, pero como siempre los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar en el salón.

-valla que es muy hermosa la nueva.-muchos de los hombres a pesar de su mirada fría que tenía no les importo mucho para hacer este tipo de comentarios sobre su físico porque nadie lo podía negar era muy bonita y lo que llamo la atención más de uno fue sus ojos color verde oliva.

-si es muy hermosa aun que se vería mas mejor si sonriera… me pregunto cómo será su voz.-

-Se ve que es una engreída.- aunque por un lado la mayoría de las chicas no pensaban lo mismo que los hombres, ya que estaban celosas que ella fuera el centro de atención por parte de la población masculina ya que la mayoría se le escurría la baba por la nueva.

-Quieren guardar silencio y dejarme continuar o quieren que yo los castigue a todos.- y con esa sutil amenaza de parte del profesor todos guardaron silencio ya que nadie quería recibir un castigo por parte de él, porque sus castigos siempre daban miedo.

-bueno antes de que me interrumpan de nuevo mocosos… les presento su nueva compañera se llama Maka Albarn y viene de Londres… bueno ya que te presente solo falta decirte donde te sentaras.-Dijo con desgano, todos los alumnos sé quedaron sorprendidos ya que la presentación de la nueva alumna fue muy seca y rara, ni siquiera hablo para nada, ella estaba parada sin importarle que todos estuvieran viéndola ella solo esperaba la orden de irse a sentar a su lugar.

-ya está… te sentaras detrás de Evans… que está en la fila pegada a la ventana ahí en la esquina hay un asiento libre ese será tu lugar.-así como lo dio la orden se fue a sentar lo que sería su nuevo lugar, pero antes de que llegara a su lugar, alguien hablo.

-Profesor la nueva alumna es muda.-pero antes que el profesor contestara, la nueva lo hizo.

-Para que quieres que hable si el profesor ya dijo lo que tenía que saber… no creo que necesiten saber más de mi.-hablo de una manera muy cortante y con la mirada que le dio a su compañero que pregunto, se le quito las ganas de seguir preguntando, al igual que los demás estaba asombrados por la forma en que respondió.

Sin importarle lo que sus compañeros pensaran de ella en la forma que actuó, se sentó en su lugar y saco el libro correspondiente a la materia, para ella era mucho mejor que le tuvieran miedo así no se acercarían a ella para tratar de ser amigos, no necesitaba amigos todos siempre son falso no hay ningún amigo verdadero que ella confié, solo hay una persona que de verdad ella confía y daría su vida si fuera necesario.

Después del pequeño incidente que paso retomaron las clases con la lección del día como siempre con un profesor de mal humor, hasta que el timbre sonó anunciando el receso y así terminado con unas de la materias de que muchos era una tortura cuando el profesor stein estaba de muy mal humor.

-Bien hasta aquí termina la lección de hoy… de tarea responderán las páginas de veinte a la veintisiete para la siguiente clase.-dijo al momento que recogía sus cosas para retirase, darle un poco de respiro a los pobres alumnos, bueno no a todos ya que a Maka no le pareció nada difícil lo que vieron ya que ha estado en muchas escuelas algunas con materias avanzadas eso ya lo había visto aun que si necesitaba salir ya que tenía algo que hacer muy urgente así que guardo sus cosas pero antes de que pudiera pararse de su lugar, una voz dulce se lo impidió hacerlo.

-Este Albarn Bi-Bienvenida a Shibusen… yo soy Tsubaki Nakatsukasa la delegada de la clase…Quería… quería preguntarte si ya te mostraron la escuela, como a mí no me dijeron sobre eso y por eso te lo quería preguntar.-Finalizo con una hermosa sonrisa a pesar de hablar un poco tímida por el comportamiento que había mostrado hace rato Maka, ella pensaba que el cambio de escuela no le sentó muy bien y por eso mostro ese comportamiento, porque ella paso por eso así que le entendía muy bien por lo que pasaba por eso quería ser su amiga para que no esté sola en una escuela donde no conoce a nadie.

-No nadie me ha mostrado la escuela.- Al escuchar eso Tsubaki vio su oportunidad para poder estar con ella y poder ser su amiga pero así como vino se fue su ilusión con lo que agrego.-Pero no necesito que nadie me muestre el lugar ya sé dónde está todo así que si me disculpas.-Dijo mientras se paraba de su lugar, Tsubaki no quería darse por vencida así que jugo su última carta para ver si podía platicar con ella.

-Está bien…pero ya sabes en que club vas elegir si quieres te puedo mostrar lo que están disponibles aun.-Maka estaba de mal humor, necesitaba hacer algo urgente antes de que terminara el receso y ella estaba haciendo le perder el tiempo es estupideces.

-No necesito que me muestres nada…No me interesa.-Con esa seca respuesta que le dio, esperaba que ya no insistiera pero que equivocada estaba Maka ya que no dio resultado.

-Deberías unirte algún club son divertidos así podrías conocer más gente con tus mismo gustos y hacer amigos.-Que grave error cometió Tsubaki al decir eso, porque una de las cosas que maka odiaba era la palabra "amigos".

-Mira Nakatsukasa cuando digo que no me interesa unirme algún club es porque no me gusta perder mi tiempo en estupideces que no le veo el caso… Como ustedes si tiene mucho tiempo para perderlo de esa manera es por eso que le ven de divertido pero yo… Y de esos amigos como tú dices no los necesito, así que sí que entiende que no me interesa nada que no sea estudiar, así que me largo que ya gracias a ti por tu culpa ya no pude algo de suma importancia.-Le lanzo una mira fría dándole entender que no la molestara más, sin más se marchó de ahí sin impórtale en como trato a Nakatsukasa.

Tsubaki quería llorar nunca nadie le había dicho esa palabras le dolían pero a pesar de eso no estaba ofendida ni enojada con ella, porque vio es sus ojos que a pesar de todo lo que dijo se sentía muy sola, pero había algo que ella trataba ocultar, lo que si le dolió fue lo último que dijo, ya que se escuchaba muy angustiada y preocupada del asunto que le urgía, tenía razón de que le estaba quitando el tiempo ella solo quería poder acercarse para ser su amiga, no se dio cuenta cuando sus amigos llegaron hasta donde estaba, hasta que Liz le hablo.

-Tsubaki no llores no vale la pena solo es una creída.-Trato de consolar a su amiga, Tsubaki no se había dado cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que se tocó el rostro y efectivamente era cierto lo que dijo Liz.

-Albarn se siente sola.-fue lo que dijo apenas en un susurro audible pero Liz que estaba carca si la pudo oír.-Tsubaki sinceramente si se siente sola no te habría dicho eso… ella no quiere tener a nadie cerca eso lo único que noto de ella, es solo una engreída que solo piensa en ella.

-Liz tiene razón Albarn no quiere hacer amigos...así que ya no llores por eso que te dijo será mejor que no nos relacionemos con ella.-Kid le dio la razón a Liz, por lo que había mostrado hace rato con lo que le dijo a Kim y ahora con su amiga Tsubaki, su acciones lo demostraba era mejor no tratar de ser sus amigos.

Pero Tsubaki sabía que Albarn no le gustaba estar sola pero algo ocultaba por lo que vio en sus ojos demostraba una enorme tristeza, pero de algo estaba segura seria su amiga a toda costa sin importar que ella la rechace porque sabía que no sería nada fácil, lograría no volver ver en eso ojos esa soledad y tristeza, haría lo que fuera para que sonriera de nuevo.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Lo lamento mucho se que me tarde mucho en actualizar pero primero no sabia como acomodar la ideas y segundo tenia que arreglar unos asuntos con la escuela, pero es mejor tarde que nunca por eso hice este cap. mas largo y asi seran los siguientes cap.

Quiero dar las gracias a las personas que me dejan su opinión de mi historia eso me hace muy feliz y también por los consejos que me brindan


End file.
